1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle device for mixing water as hot as one can enjoy bathing in it with air and jetting this mixture of hot water and air, as a jet stream, into hot water in the bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of mixed hot water and air jetted through the nozzle device is usually changed by varying the flow rate of hot water supplied under pressure from the pump.
In the case of changing the flow rate of hot water supplied under pressure from the pump, however, the system needs an electric control means. This makes the system complicated in construction and its cost high accordingly.